Trade Prince Silvia
Trade Prince Silvia Violet Amastis is the current Trade Prince of Damcyan, having earned her way through obtaining as much wealth as she could in her younger years. Through gambling, conning, and various other mischevious deeds, she underhandedly took control of the nation's gangs, pulling them under her control upon reaching her role of High Mogul. Seeing this as an opportunity to amass even more fame and wealth, Silvia opened up a large amount of trading routes to the various other nations, using them as a source of income, and further increasing the dependence on Damcyan resources. As well, Silvia brought the nation into a Golden Age, rich beyond it's wildest dreams, bringing the other nations down as they rose up. With the increased national income, Silvia used the gangs she now had her under her control to enforce the lesser tiers of Damcyan, keeping the non compliant to their knee or to the grave. Empowering her as a true force to be reckoned with, she was not without her popularity. Silvia never slapped away a hand of help if needed, nor did she ever turn her aid away from the people in need. When a plague struck the slums, Silvia hired the best White Mages to keep the people healthy and alive. More as a ploy to stay in power, and further increasing the fame she needed to stay in 'office'. Continually, the Trade Prince brought Damcyan to it's pinnacle, using Green Mages to create secret path ways underneath cities and letting rivers flow across the south region of the city once more, safety and sustenance. Loved and hated by her nation, she is known as the one person in Damcyan who doesn't feel threatened by the most powerful men in the world, deterred by nothing; she uses her new found money, fame, and power to aid her own desires. Making a stand to use this influence to increase relations with other national leaders, including those of Baron and Troia. As both Gambler and Scholar, Silvia is known to be a deadly assailant in battle, using her unique combination of abilities to know her enemies fore-thoughts, using her many tricks to gain the upper hand easily. Powerful in both trees, she applies her skill set in every aspect of her life, naturally gifted. Background Criminal Childhood Born as a lonely street urchin, orphaned into the arms of several thieves, she would be reigned into a life of crime straight from the beginning. Taught at a young age by both human and Al Abassi alike, becoming bi-lingual early in her childhood, a handy knack she was glad to use admist her lower class fellows. Silvia never found out her real name, and as such, each of the three thieves that found her gave her a name of their choice, thus the reasoning for her last name being that of an Al Abassi. Taught by the lowest of the low, the best of the pick pockets, Silvia picked her first wallet at the age of six, taking this life all too happily, the thrill drove the young girl to new levels of happiness, bringing pride to her family. In return, she recieved a ample portion for a girl so young. Around that time, it was the nation's eagerness for a wealth race that increased the population, and the rate of crime, further lining she and her 'loved ones' pockets. Near the age of ten however, the street urchin Silvia soon realized how fickle her family was... and she was sold out for a handful of gil. Filled with a sense of hurt and hate, Silvia dedicated the next years to staying alive... so in order to place those who had betrayed her to their demise. Desperate Times Sold on the market for the few gil, Silvia was given to a middle ranked Gambler. Seeing her talents on the streets, the man had unbeknownst to her, watched her thefts and acts while they occured, taking notes on how well she dealt with being caught and during the escape. Finding her natural gift with being a criminal, the man decided it would be best to tutor her in the arts of the Gambler, knowing full well she had the potential inborn into her. Adept, Silvia took this like a fish to water, it was a breath of fresh air she had never tasted before. Never had Violet felt such a rush! Such a wild thrill! Conning others out of stock and coin, even producing a number of heists that took advantage of the pre-date weakness within the nation's security. Her new found mentor taught her all too well in the skills of their trade, even giving her a Tarot Deck in order to start her off. Silvia soon realized her potential with strategy over brute strength, and used less-elemental cards then most other Gamblers might. However, despite her relation with this 'master turned saviour', trust was a thing of the past, as was honesty and blind compliance. Always pocketing more money then of her own cut, she even took on her own gigs in order to line her personal wallet... her future schemes. Eventually, she would need time to recollect her actions and strike before her 'beloved father' could. No one was going to repeat what happened that day to her ever again... And one night, while the old man was sleeping, she prayed on his weakness, powdering his drinks with a strong sleeping agent, knocking him out cold. Stealing his cards, his personal belongings of any worth, and to seal the deal... she found the nearest criminal shutdown department, and turned in his location for a hefty finders fee. Now, with nothing to do... Silvia learned all too well the benefits of magic. Something as simple as totemic infusion was not enough for her. She had to learn, had to seek power beyond what she held. No one was going to outplay her, she needed a constant upper hand... and this was the only way. To seek knowledge, gaining access into the Tribes of the Al Abassi, going through rites that are seemingly limited to ones of their race. Throughout this time period, she traveled the world... doing her best to become a sanctioned Scholar. Using her well earned money for the round-trip... posing as various aliases in order to obtain knowledge. She would only return to Damcyan when she was ready. And many would wonder why she would return when she had the world at her finger tips... she would return to change things, and to take her rightful seat in power. And to teach those who had ever wronged her; a very strong lesson. Too Late To Turn Back Much happened in the ten years that were gone, and now Silvia was the age of 26, and she had done much in the world. Obtained knowledge, made relationships, learned secrets. But that was all stored away in her head, catalogued with a photographic memory. Now she had much more important things to do... It was time for action now that she was ready. Trained both mentally and physically, she took on the challenges that most did every day in the slums. Using her money, she hired herself a small gang, chosen of a few men and women, all thieves of a low caliber, all ready to earn cheap change in return for a little thrill and danger. And that's just what they were going to do. Calling the gang the Forgotten Ones, she perpared an all out spree of small crimes that would slowly accumulate a mass amount of gil, teaching her fellow gang members the lesson of patience; one they unwillingly took. But in exchange for all the crimes; they gained attention. Something Silvia wanted all too badly. They needed fame to take a step up, either for aid, or for someone to strike them. All the Forgotten Ones' desired was recognition, for whatever that may consequence. Taking on a particular job for a rather wealthy buisnessmen, the gang took on trafficking, in which time Silvia would meet a particular girl in need of trouble, given a lovely set of jewels in return for the job. Taking people to and fro, Silvia constantly kept track of the payments, people involved, and locations; always noting these things incase they ever need to be given back for a much higher price. In the first instances this occured, she started the return fee at a low bidding price, and over the years, as the gang grew stronger, she took on a more ambitious plan, uplifting the price, haggling and poking at the bidders weakpoints to get them to break to her price range. It wasn't long before the Al Abassi Union personally required aid from her band of misfits, and they would be needed to retrieve their clan mates out of sticky situations, usually those who had failed their Rite of Cunning. Paying quite the pretty penny, Silvia earned her gang a name at long last admist Damcyan, and the streets were filled with rumors of their deeds. Things were going just as planned. The Forgotten Ones were called to meet with one of the three warring gangs, the Phantom Walkers. Meeting them as planned, they claimed they would be willing to overlook her growing gang's asurping power in return; they would be willing to perform a specific robbery. Kidnapping the leaders of the smaller gangs. No easy feat by any means, but by now, they knew all too well the strength that her gang had. It was a task they readily took. In return, all it cost was a handful of her gang members lives. Worth the trade, her group seemingly became apart of the much larger and dominant gang. Used as bait, performing suicidal jobs in return for a large check and their continual existance. It wasn't before long that Silvia got into good favors with the current leader of the Phantom Walkers, using her wiles and manipulative ways in order to gain the upper hand over him, granting her a powerful status admist their ranks. Now with the neccessary pull, pocketed resources, and reknown; Silvia all she had to move up in the world. It wasn't before long that Violet was second in command of the gang, acting as the personal strategic aid of the man in charge. Slowly, she influenced the gangs actions towards a more aggresive front in order to take over the Damcyan territories from the other gangs. In the resounding war, Silvia pulled a power play, killing the leader of the Phantom Walkers, and in that short cold war with the White Sabers and the Mirror Cartel, she brought them to a weakened state. Now in charge, Silvia took the reigns and assumed direct control of all areas of the gang. Assuming Direct Control Now in control of a powerful gang, Silvia didn't mince on time. Using her influence, and her now large caches of gil she had stocked up over the years... she played a game of politics. Playing well with the lower class, she improved the qualities of their lives, better medicine, better defense, and even giving the youth of the nation a fighting chance in a harsh world. Changing he way Damcyan looked at the gang. And further making the other two in comparison seem much worse. However, it wasn't all good. The now dubbed: High Mogul, performed many buisness transactions with illegal slave cartels, drug lords, and so forth. Opening herself a base of operations, with the upper levels acting as a nightclub dubbed: Descension. Another way to line her pockets and keep her power hidden. It wasn't before long that the other gangs were losing their stance, and were falling low on cash. Using blackmail, she influenced the head of the White Sabers to swear his resources and manpower to her, to which he unwillingly gave. It wasn't before long that the combined might of two gangs fell upon the Mirror Cartel, which was primarily an enforcement/thug group to submitting to her. With the full might of the three gangs, the wealth, the resources, the man power... Silvia took command of the nation's primary activities and began a full front operation to use all she could in order to keep that stance. Even being the reason behind the creation of the Emporio Divisions. Now, with so much in play, the now crowned Silvia, Trade Prince of Damcyan, she set out to make her empire of gold and fame last a long... long time. Personality Silvia, beautiful as she is cunning, uses every trick in the book to gain the upper hand. First, through logic, then playing on emotion, and lastly resorting to under handed tactics such as conning, blackmail; dominating the one across from her. Whether it be a simple talk, to a meeting of vast importance, Silvia holds a keen sense of control, playing out various roles in a conversation, she is rarely caught off guard. Emotionally jaded, Silvia is nothing but a facade of smiles and lies. Habitual and well trained, she uses her social abilities to her advantage. However, underneath her many masks, is the woman who cares but nothing for herself. Prospering, entertained, and living is her primarily goals in life; obtaining anything that might get her those things, and removing anything that will get in the way. To her few friends, (if one could call them that), the Trade Prince treats them justly, letting them speak their mind and giving them her honesty in return. This may or may not be a bad thing, as one can never tell when Silvia is lying. Keeping those that are close to her, very close to her... it is easy to confuse her enemies and allies, as she does her best to play all sides of the board at once. Romantically unattached, Silvia Violet Amastis is unable to become emotionally connected with another man or woman, even if she tried. A sad curse that she must bear, from years of being a criminal, and being betrayed in her childhood was enough to keep her distanced from anyone. However, it does not keep her from acting the part, and has many a lover since her return to Damcyan, that being said, they are just a crutch and tool in most cases. A simple companion in times of alone time, passionate or otherwise; but never to be loved. The stated factor has left Silvia very cyncial of the emotional bonds that connect others, disbelieving that anything of such could be real... and that those in a 'loving relationship' are those who are blind and foolish, weakness to be prayed on to the very end. To those of no value, Silvia will kindly nod and smile towards, offering them the best in life, only to feel a deep sense of hate, sorrow, jealousy, and regret in the darkest recesses of her heart. This hate of the ideal of love has left her extremely harsh and cruel underneath all that she may show, revealing the hurt and lonliness that she feels every second, every hour, every day of her life. In battle, The Trade Prince is never unperpared, even more so thanks to her talents aquired while venturing around the world to gain knowledge. A deck of cards on hand, and several hidden blades, gargots, and even poison laced weaponry aids her in battle. However, she perfers the tongue over the sword vastly, and this is most commonly resorted to when venturing in the wild, as one will most always encounter a monster of some sort. Appearance Abilities Fold: Using the innate technique special to the Gambler, Silvia may choose to place herself, an object, ability, or another person back to the location it was at, five seconds ago. Silvia can easily use this to trick enemies in battle, constantly placing herself all over the board in a series of seconds. Usually saved for a life threatening situation, the Trade Prince uses it to perform a barrage of techniques, to blitzkreig the enemy with a volley of attacks from many odd angles and so forth, sometimes even when directly around an enemy to get as many direct blows as possible; with a high amount of trickery and success leading up to. Full House: Unleashing her entire elemental card decks, Silvia will throw them outward into the field, laying out a particularly dangerous trap that one must be careful to step around... used stratigically as a trap or to bait the foe. Infinitely useful, the Full House trap card is one of Silvia's favorites, saving it up for the moment where she knows her enemy will be baited into a room/around a corner/into an area with newly gained vision. All apart of the surprise factor. Aiding even more so to prevent the for from chasing her, injuring them in the process, and completely demolishing the area (and most commonly killing those caught) instantly. Pick a Card: Used to instantly draw a card more approriate or deadly for the next play, Silvia can use this ability to constantly keep the upper hand with her quite varied Tarot Deck, enforcing that the enemy play by her rules and not their own. When used for simple brute force, Silvia favors switching her current card to that of a highly dangerous explosive element, or etc... used at close range to provide as much damage as possible. With the aid of Libra, she has little trouble completing this task. Change of Luck: One of the few Gambler only abilities, it allows the user to divide and switch their health pool with the opposing enemy a single time in a day, preventing one's defeat in a heartbeat. Silvia has easily feigned defeat, taking as much a physical beating as possible only in order to use this ability and change the outcome the battle in a second. Shifting her near death, for their full health... it is an easy tactic to win a battle. As well, with Silvia, she can easily use her Scholar techniques to exactly measure how much she has and the enemy has as well; further aiding her judgement when using the ability. Libra: When using Libra, Silvia may scan her enemy, and an ability. Once done, she gains absolute knowledge of an enemy. Their strengths, weaknesses, and their being. Once scanning a spell of a certain type, she also gains vast knowledge of the capabilities and cost of the spell; knowing the speed of the spell, how much damage it can do, and how often it can be cast. When scanning an enemy, Silvia gains instrumental knowledge of how to deal with her foe and just what they can do. The further into a battle one goes with Silvia, the more knowledge she can gain, and the quicker she will begin to react. Once deep enough into a fight, if able, Silvia will always be able to counter an enemy and predict their actions. Skills Master of Cards: As a Gambler from a young age, Silvia built her life on her crimes, using her new found abilities to evade trouble and grant her the luck she needed. Taking all the chances, shifting the odds to her favor every time. Escaping by a thin line every time, but it was all the growing Trade Prince would need. She had the talent to survive, and that would be her life goal. As a Card Master, Silvia uses a total of twelve decks, constantly on hand and tucked away. Sometimes even a specific card of unique design hidden in a hard to reach place (in her boot, etc), just for specific situations that might need a rather special touch. Training herself over the years, her speciality in Card throwing is magnificent, never missing an enemy once analyzed. Even using the cards as traps on the field, only activating their power once her foe is in place. *'Tarot Card Specialist': Silvia perfers the unique aspects of a Tarot Card deck, and their significent effects, rather then the much more common: Elemental Deck of the every day poker deck. Using her unique card deck, Silvia wields a specially made set of cards, with each figure on every Tarot Card representing an aspect of her life. This are hand made, and will continue to be. The difference inbetween the Elemental Deck and the Outerworldly deck is the difference in powers, destructive capability, and the expertise it requires to infuse the power into a Tarot Card. Very few Gamblers are capable of this, and it requires an incredible amount of dedication to use a Tarot Deck to it's fullest potential. *'Outerworldly Specialist': One of the finest abilities that a Gambler could attain, it is using their ability to infuse totemic energy that was once absorbed, into a card of their choice. This can lead to a variety of abilities and helpful tactics, taking the fiery breath of a dragon, and sealing it into a card for further use. Most commonly used to seal away objects of importance, then unsealing the card to once again bring it back from it's pocket dimension for use. Expert of Melee Combat: Using her intelligence and lithe body, Silvia is more then capable of dealing with enemies at close range, using both totemic energy and weapons to gain the upperhand. Energizing the terrain and objects around her so that they may detonate or explode with intense energy in a pinch. Even using her infusion on the ground beneath her can cause it to shift or become inconsistant. Touching the water can increase the heat of the liquid, causing it to boil any victims within it's confines. Highly powerful, Silvia still perfers the politics and trickery of every day life to battle, as she can only last so long without draining her reserves or wasting her supply of cards. Photographic Memory: Despite all the records that she may keep, Silvia only uses them to aid her endevaors to prove herself if she ever needs it. Developing the talent at a young age, the Trade Prince has become a bank of knowledge, once seeing something: she can never unsee it, the thoughts about it, nor the words said in that moment. Giving her all the information she needs in a pinch, even dating her memories by the minute they took place. Useful for any situation, it also allows Silvia to strategicly place her enemies into 'folders' that she may know what they have done/what they said/where they have been to further blackmail them. As well, with photographic memory, Silvia never needs to trust her subordinates with information that may be of value, only putting or keeping things on record to further her goals. Cognitive Adaption: The adaption to circumstances is in all humans, but to a Scholar, and to very few individuals... this can become an enhanced function within the mind and body. Controlling the adaption, and speeding up it's process by analyzing what went wrong can turn the user against the weakness, shutting down pain she might recieve from a certain attack/spell for a long period of time. Even to the point to where Silvia has become more tolerant of various exotic pains. However, the Trade Prince can only ever become fully immune to a single spell at a time (and shifting this takes a considerable amount of effort on her part), as it drains her body, mind, and mana to shift her bodies biological and magical defenses to counter one technique. Gear and Weaponry Card of The Fool: The Card of the Fool is one of Silvia's many special cards, designed to confuse the foe. Containing the unstable and chaotic energies that Aether rarely features, and shoving them into the confines of a single Tarot Card with Totemic Infusion. Throwing it towards her foe, and once making contact; the spell within will distrubute the chaotic energy into the foe's body. Unleashing a surge of electrical energy that directly interacts with the neurons: the nervous system. The magical energy will cause the foe's physical body to spasm and become uncontrollable at times. At the same time, any spell they may cast will become rewired by the time they attempt to cast it, the neurons changing the signals in her enemy's brain to prevent making what they desire: making a Firaja spell a failed attempt, or even changing it to a: Thunder spell. Attacking mind and body, the card will last a total of a few minutes, giving her the edge she needs in the mean time. Cards of the Lovers: Silvia knows all too well the effects of love so called, lust being a more approriate word. This rings true in these twoTarot Cards. The card contains the energy of what lovers/true mates might have. A perfectly balanced pair. The card distributes and evens out the energies/mana pool of whoever two beings are struck. The ability is reversible, but has no time limit and must have the cure handled themselves or given the cure directly by Silvia. The energy distrubition evens out everything between the lovers. Their fatigue levels, their strength, speed, spell power, and so forth. When one grows stronger, so does the other. However; all pain felt by the first target is felt by the intended lover. Even death can be shared thanks to this card. Silvia has held many a foe over her sway, killing a hostage and in turn: the intended target as well. Two for the price of one. Card of the Tower: The Card of the Tower has a singular purpose; as most magic does. But this one is true of itself. The energy held in the card is used directly on the user itself. Absorbing the energy that she has stored in the card over a long period of time, it all takes form by increasing the physical defenses of the user. Strengthing the skin to a god like level, breaking blades upon impact and blocking most physical strikes easily. However, the spell makes the user much less mobile, making her a tank in aspect. Strong in defense, but fallible in agility. Inverse: A way of reverse-engineering Totemic Infusion, as well as any other magic that Silvia can physically see. The ability to reduce, or remove a key component of any spell is amazing. Such as: removing the vibration from molecules to prevent a fire from starting. Taking away various ingredients of an ability to make it all but useless. This works the same for the cards she has; taking away the ability to release it's energy, or taking away the explosive properties can be a life saver from wasting a certain card. Weaponized Arm: Thanks to Totemic Infusion, and the scientific knowledge learned over the years... Silvia has constructed a metallic arm of various alloys that are impervious to fire and conducts electricity to jump start the Trade Prince's reaction times. However, things such as Ice or Cold can hinder the inner workings of the machinery. The arm has the power thanks to Alchemic energies and Totemic Infusion, it can shoot out flames, fire out electric cables, and etc... many tricks hidden in one device. Made of the finest materials, Silvia's machina arm is highly advanced, argueabley the best piece of detailed machinery currently in use. The arm is directly influenced and controlled by nerve endings which have been infused with a special type of dark art that has allowed her to completely control ever aspect of her arm with a thought. A feat impossible with magic and machina combining efforts. *'Hidden Rapier': Deep in the arm, a rapier can be detached from within her arm. Letting the hinges that hold it uncupple, lets it slips into her palm, wires and cables keeping the weapon attached to her so that it may not be disarmed by a foe. The cables also let Silvia infuse her weapon with electrical or fire based energy, pushing her assault to a greater offensive. Gaining her the edge in battle. The exact components used in making the rapier is unknown, but from what resources can be found, it has been rumored that Silvia hired a grandmaster blacksmith to mold the blade from a non-earthly metal. *'Elemental Defenses': Thanks to the magical contributions she recieved when creating the limb, Silvia can use her totemic infusion, and focus it directly from any card she holds. This is mainly attributed through her elemental decks, taking a certain elemental card and channeling it's power into the alchemic chambers within her arm. Using this stored energy, she can then release it in a violent display, blasting her foe with a barrage of fire bolts, a jet of flames, etc... the exact limits on how much magical energy she can hold within her arm at a time is currently unknown, but one can safely assume that only Silvia knows it's true limits. *'Smaller Additional Arm': Attached and perfectly fitted to the outside of Silvia's arm is what would appear to be a much smaller arm, hardly visible unless activated for it's use. The arm's use is non combative, and is used for quick repairs, fixed with a small welding tool in the palm. Wire cutters, and several other small percision-surgery tools are used to mend injuries sustained to her arm, fixing them as fast as they can in order for Silvia's arm to be self-sustaining. A ruse, implamented so that Silvia does not have to share the blueprints to her arm with any man. The appendage can also be used to grab small objects, and can produce a small laser in order to cut off small inflections that might be buried in her armor. Dress Sphere: Fighter The dress sphere, a wonderous piece of techno-magic that provides the wielder the ability to transcend past what they have learned throughout their entire life, and take on the aspect of another class. Each dress-sphere being filled with the unique memories and attributes of reknowned men and women of said class; filling the one that wields that particular dress-sphere with their spirits and strength. Held tightly inside her arm, Silvia wields the one and only Fighter Sphere. Becoming a fierce close-quarters fighter, the Trade Prince feels all the memories of those within her orb filling her, removing her old jobs and making way for a master fighter. *'Extroidinary Reflexes': Thanks to the influence of the dress-sphere,, filling her with all the memories. Memories of intense training to strengthen the core, reflexes, instincts. All the better to enable Silvia to take on those lessons 'learned' and using them. Now moving at incredible speeds in the blink of an eye, strength building her muscles, toning her. Her skill with her rapier is vastly increased, parrying a flurry of blows from all sides simutanously with little effort. Piercing a foe several times before they could react, performing all sorts of amazing techniques that one would find awe-inspiring. Whipping her beautiful blade towards her enemy, inflicting heavy damage in a heartbeat. Elegent as she is now deadly, Silvia prides herself in mastering this particular dressphere. *'Power Break': By drawing her Ki into her mechanical arm, she infuses her limb and weapon with an energy waiting to be released. And once let out, Silvia will slash her blade towards her enemy, unleashing the charged energy, dealing a considerable amount of damage. Breaking through their guard, and lowering their offensive capabilities. Debilitating them and decreasing their strength for the duration of the rest of the fight. Useful against foes that rely not on magic, but their own close-quarters combat, it provides the Trade Prince a chance to put them down, and below her own level. *'Armor Break': An ability that makes the Fighter reknowned, used when channeling their aura to break down the components of armor. Bypassing the enemies physical defenses, Silvia enjoys the thrill of this ability, as she can bring even a fully armored enemy down to their knees. Shattering magical and non-magical equipment, the latter being more prone to waring down and eventually breaking before the might of this attack. Any strikes that take place after Armor Break has successfully landed will more then likely break the gear of the foe. *'Magic Break': Specially made for magically-inclined enemies. Silvia grabs her sword with both hands, charging it full of her aura, producing an astonishing amount of Ki in the process. Once her attack is charged, she will launch her rapier towards her foe, stabbing into them. If making contact with a magical defense, it will proceed to shatter it with ease. If on the enemy itself, as well as dealing significent damage; it will create a flux in their mind. This flux prevents the 100% concentration that all mages need in order to make their spells as strong as possible. With this being done, Silvia drastically decreases the damage of a mage that threatens her in combat. *'Delay Buster': One of the finest of her techniques, and one that is commonly mistaken for Time Magic. It lets Silvia charge her Ki, filling it with an aether-rhythem that infects an enemy once hitting them. This aether-virus will impede the natural production of abilities, inhibiting them from casting a spell or using any ability for the next ten-twenty seconds (varying on how strong her foe is). Used in a pinch situation, many find themselves distraught and panicing, further increasing the Delay to it's max duration. This enables a window in which the Trade Prince can use to take, shutting down her enemies hard. *'Thunder Strike': Aided by her mechanical arm, Silvia infuses her sword with the might of Thunder Magic, increasing the length of the blade as well. When making impact, the electrically charged weapon will send a shockwave of nerve-wracking pain enters the enemies body, rioting within them and destroying them. Thunder Strike is particularly strong against water based opponents. *'Fire Strike': Now done with the element of fire, heated to where it could cut through solid steel with ease. Dangerous amounts of fire energy is wielded to annihilate an enemy. With such fervor, the strike can destroy an entire machine, carving it in half. With anything less then a superb defense, the strike will burn through the armor and resistances, and destroy those within. Relationships King Guthrie Laoghaire The relations with the King of Baron have yet to be struck, but it is in Silvia's interests that the meeting go well that her operations in the nation can become legal and open to her control. However, the Trade Prince will offer something that the King will be unable to refuse... and in return... she will make sure that she gains something equal of worth. Duke Hunter Whitetail Duke Hunter Whitetail, the bane of Silvia's previous attempts to sift her resources in and out of the nation of Baron. Despised and loathed by the Trade Prince, she feels nothing but bitterness towards the man, but offers him the respect he deserves for being a worthy opponent. Even reaching a point in time where Silvia sent and Assassin from Eblan only for the attempt to be crushed by the very target. Retracting her efforts to deal with the man impersonally, Silvia has made sure to clean up, and cover up every action she had made in Baron, past or present: erased from records and having those that had been caught to be killed in the night. These events took place two years back, and she had made sure to keep her procedes in Baron inactive until the negotiations with the King of Baron has gone through, making sure to bypass House Whitetail altogether by making her actions 'legal'. Troia In Troia, where the female gender is held high... Silvia is reknowned as keeping the people supplied with the finest of entertainments and neccesities of life. Even being a former lover of an Epopt there, however, this was kept largely underwraps in order to keep the Epopt's reputation in good will, despite this, relation with this specific Epopt is still active and she frequents the nation to visit her. The fascination with Troia has given Damcyan a good reputation with the country, and the two countries, no matter the distant, are friends in the present. This connection has been the only reason the likes of Nidar Ismaris has been allowed to frequent here so often. Even giving Troia additional forces, and lower tax rates on the imports they offer. It is even known that Silvia has a second home in Troia for any occasion that might fit her fancy to flee/go there. Knowing all too well the loyalty of the Troian people, Silvia has personally hired a Paladin from there in order to ensure a loyal bodyguard protecting her. This bodyguard is well trained, strong, and will die with zeal so that her protectee may survive. Mysidia Thanks to the not so friendly relations inbetween Damcyan and Mysidia; Silvia has earned a rather infamous name admist the likes of the upper echelons of Cinquleur. Hiding her magical trinkets and knowledge from them, hoarding them; placing such a high price on them that no mage from the likes of the mage-nation could ever lay a hand on her precious relics. Keeping this secret to herself, few know of the hatred from the nation to the Trade Prince. Even going as far as to wear a Dressphere, admist one of the few to exist or ever will in her arm, wielding it as a tool in battle. Slapping the nation indirectly in the face, taking what they believe and wielding it as if it were a toy. Albeit, the Trade Prince knows the value of the items and relics she holds/has in storage, and has them hidden in a location only she knows of, keeping it tightly secured and out of sensory so that no Mage will be able to aquire them without her help. Which will only come when the ultimate asking price is paid... and that is entirely up to the would-be buyer, once the day comes. And if Silvia has her way, the price will be filled with consequences unthinkable. Al Abassi Union The Al Abassi Union is particularly fond of the Trade Prince, as she uses her resources to give the people of the harsh wilderness food, weapons, and transporation to any destination that they may need, and all she asks for in return is their aid whenever Damcyan will need it. Nothing too large to ask, as the Al Abassi people have forged a loving relationship with the nation they reside in (out of many), the Fallingstar Tribe in particular finds comfort in the non-prejudice that can be found in the nation. Silvia has in turn, earned a rather special trust that she may visit the Temple of the Great Beasts (under extremely special circumstances), and has even gained a small port on the Isles of the Wandering, a series of floating islands that are unable to be marked by any mapmaker due to the rapidity at which the isles move across the seas. Quotes "The world is based on a few things. One of those is coin... and who has more coin then me? None." "If you want to win a war, you buy from me. If you want to win your people's love, you come to me. If you want power, entertainment, profit... all you need is to give your soul to me..." "When you decided to challenge me to a game of wits... you are on the wrong side, I assure you. I control the resources, I control the food that feeds your families, the entertainment that keeps your fickle nations so content... you threaten me? You endanger yourself. You attempt to harm me? You've sealed the warrent for your extinction." "Why yes! I am the fantastic and amazing Trade Prince Silvia! I will grant you your wildest desires, fill your most insane dreams! Give me your ear, and I will fill your head with sinful fantasies that only I am deliver to you!" "I want him dead. And I want his blasted sword as proof! If you don't come back, I'm taking it that my money is ill spent. Don't waste my money, or my time..." Trivia Privy to Silvia alone, stated in her private collection of secrets, she knows of: *The location of Phoebe Makari, and her current alias. Provided transportation for her escape from Cinquleur. *The location of several sacred Al Abassi temples. *The details of the pirate (personally hired) Nidar Ismaris, as well as his hearth/port. *Is currently wanted in Fabul, do to ill-dealings with the notorious and powerful Nemain Darkfang. *The names and locations of several Eblan agents, personally hired or otherwise. *A secret route into Cinquleur, years since last used. *The intriquite workings of Arcanist and Dancer magicks. *Has a vividly detailed report on the locations of several Evokers and Eidolons. *Is one of the few beings on the planet to wield a Dressphere, using her assets to keep this hidden. **Those specifically in her posession is the: Fighter and the Psychic. Rumors that she has recently dug up the Gunner has also been heard throughout the magical communities of various nations. Silvia, being quite knowledgeable has used her talent to learn the counters to many exotic classes. Silvia is one of the few people in the world to know how to pilot, man, and own an Airship. As well, this single airship is the current most evolved and advanced Airship in the world; dubbed the God's Tear. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Damycan Category:True Neutral Category:Trade Prince Category:Story Characters Category:Gambler Category:Scholar